Erase
by Harumaki03
Summary: Y entonces se habían rendido antes de empezar, se lamentaban secretamente por lo que no pudieron ser y no serían jamás, así que lo mejor era borrar todo y decir adiós. (NaruSaku) (Post The Last).


"**Erase"**

**-/-/-**

**Summary**: Y entonces se habían rendido antes de empezar, se lamentaban secretamente por lo que no pudieron ser y no serían jamás, así que lo mejor era borrar todo y decir adiós. (NaruSaku) (Post The Last).

**Nota: **Basado ligeramente en la canción de la artista coreana **Hyorin** con **Jooyoung** & **Iron** que da título a esta historia. Se recomienda escuchar la misma y buscar su respectiva traducción.

**-/-/-**

Apretó los dientes tratando de mantener a raya la cólera que empezaba a sentir, de todos modos, _no tenía derecho a sentirla_. Ya no más. En realidad, _nunca_ tuvo el mismo.

—Hola —sonrió, a pesar de tener un nudo en la garganta. Verla le dolía, le dolía más de lo que le gustaría admitirse a sí mismo.

Ella se volvió hacia él, como en cámara lenta mientras trataba de controlar los latidos de su corazón.

—Hola… —soltó ella en un susurro, ligeramente sorprendida. Hacía _meses_ que no se hablaban, desde que él se había comprometido con la heredera del clan Hyūga.

—¿Cómo has estado, Sakura-chan? —se sentía raro, como si fuesen dos desconocidos y no dos personas que tenían prácticamente toda su vida tratándose, siendo compañeros de equipo, amigos, _amantes_.

Ya no eran _nada_.

—Yo... —miró al rubio con sus ojos verde jade sin saber exactamente qué responder —bien, algo ocupada con el hospital —él asintió quedamente—. ¿Qué tal los preparativos de la boda?

Fibra sensible para ambos.

—Deje todo en manos de Hinata y su hermana —suspiró —el padre de Hinata quiere una boda tradicional al estilo Hyūga y, bueno, _no_ puedo negarme —paso su mano vendada por su cabeza, cuyos cabellos se fijo ella, estaban mucho más cortos que la última vez que se habían visto.

—Ya veo —murmuró ella, notando al igual que él el ambiente tenso entre ambos—. Tú cabello —señalo, con voz ligeramente estrangulada —está más corto.

Naruto volvió a pasarse la mano por sus cabellos y sonrió quedamente.

—He notado que es más cómodo así —no pensaba admitir que no le agradaba la idea de otra persona que no fuese ella tironeando de su cabello ya fuese en un suave arranque de ira e incluso en un momento efímero de pasión.

Ella asintió suavemente, ladeando un poco su cabeza, él se fijo en sus labios, que estaban cubiertos por un labial que resaltaba la delicadeza y lo rosáceo de los mismos.

¿Cómo habían terminado las cosas así?

—¿Sasuke vendrá este fin de semana? —preguntó aclarandose la garganta, provocando un cambio en la mirada de ella, primero sorpresa y luego —_oscureciendose sus ojos_— como si sintiera _ira_.

—No lo sé —respondió con algo de brusquedad—. Hasta luego, Naruto —y se dio la vuelta, retomando su camino hacia una de las nuevas librerías de la aldea.

La vio marcharse, sintiendo intensificar el sentimiento inicial de cuando la vio, antes de hablarle.

—Te voy a olvidar —murmuró con los dientes apretados, marchándose por igual en otra dirección.

**-/-/-**

Quizás lo que sentían el uno por el otro en ese momento era ira contenida y no pasión.

La odiaba por haberlo _entregado_ como si nada.

Lo odiaba porque se había _rendido_ donde había dicho que no lo haría.

Sus labios se encontraron con fiereza, como si tratarán de ganarse en una batalla silenciosa, ella buscó los cabellos de su nuca y apretó con algo de fuerza, haciéndole gruñir.

Él mordió los labios de ella, buscando desgastarla, herirla por igual, así que mordió con fuerza, provocando que ella gimiera.

Odiaba que él quisiera borrar rastro de ella cortándose el cabello.

Odiaba que ella quisiera cubrir sus labios desgastados de sus besos con labial y maquillaje para cubrir las marcas de sus besos en su cuello.

Era culpa de él.

Era culpa de ella.

Él, por buscarla de nuevo.

Ella, por ceder.

Al final, _ella_ no era suya y _él_ no era de ella.

Ella gruñó contra sus labios por esos pensamientos que surcaron su mente en esos momentos. ¿Qué hacían? Se reprochaba, aunque sus manos no podían evitar vagar por el torso marcado del futuro Hokage.

¿Qué hacían? Se cuestionaba con remordimientos él, sin detener el camino que trazaban sus labios en el cuello de ella hasta sus labios.

Al final, eran dos personas horribles.

_Rotas_.

**-/-/-**

Él estaría con otra persona por el resto de su vida, _que no era ella._

Aunque al final habían acordado que sería así la última vez que habían estado _juntos_.

—_**No significamos nada el uno para el otro**_ —_ella oculto su rostro en el pecho de él mientras murmuraba esas palabras con dolor._

_Él la estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza, sentía ira y dolor en partes iguales. _

—_**Tú estarás con él **_—_a pesar de que con quien ella estaría el resto de sus vidas era su mejor amigo, __**su hermano**__, no podía decir su nombre en voz alta en ese momento_ —_**y yo estaré con ella**_ —_tampoco podía pronunciar el nombre de su prometida._

—_**Lo sé**_ —_ella se aferró más a él, porque quería quedarse por siempre allí. _

—_**No pensemos mucho más en ello**_ —_él acarició los cabellos rosados de ella_ —_**ya no podemos hacer nada **_—_dijo, con voz ahogada._

Ambos se habían rendido mucho antes de luchar. Se habían determinado a que no eran el uno para el otro —_ya no más, nunca fueron_— y que tampoco eran esa persona especial que todos buscan para compartir el resto de sus vidas.

—Adiós, Sakura-chan —la miró a los ojos, esperando que ella le gritará que se detuviera, que se quedará junto a ella.

—Adiós, Naruto —ella le miró por igual, esperando que él le dijera que no se rendiría, que podían ser.

Pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada, se miraron leyendo en sus ojos lo que querían decirse pero que sus bocas no expresaban.

Y se dieron la espalda.

**-/-/-**

Fue efímero, se decía, algo que debería —_debe_— dejar ir. Su amor por él era algo que sencillamente no estaba en los planes de estos tiempos, quizás en otra vida, pero no en está.

Lo observó decir sus votos matrimoniales con solemnidad —_porque todo en él __**es**__ solemne y firme_— ataviado con las ropas formales de la boda.

Dirigió sus ojos a ella —_Hinata_—que lucía hermosa en su kimono tradicional, con sus pálidas mejillas decoradas por un tierno sonrojo —_su sueño hecho realidad_— mirando con devoción al hombre de su corazón.

Luego del casto beso que marcaba la feliz unión, el confeti y las felicitaciones, llegó el momento de las fotografías grupales.

Mientras se colocaban para tomar la foto, los ojos de ellos —_azul contra verde_— se encontraron en la brevedad de un parpadeo.

_Él _no era suyo, como _ella_ no era de él.

Así que él también estaba dispuesto a dejar marchar su amor —_que estaba a varios metros de sí y no era quien estaba a su lado_— a pesar de saber que se engañaba —_se engañaban_— pero habían decidido no ser.

Ya no habrían más besos imprudentes. Ya no habrían roces desesperados. Solo el agridulce de la despedida silenciosa que se dedicaban en ese último instante.

—Felicidades, Naruto —ella sonrió de corazón, porque en realidad deseaba que él fuera feliz aunque no fuese con ella.

—Gracias, Sakura-chan —respondió él, percibiendo aún detrás de esa sonrisa la tristeza queriendo escapar por los ojos de ella —estaremos bien —susurró, esbozando una sonrisa triste.

—Lo sé —quería tocar su rostro pero sabía que no podía, _nunca más_—. Es lo mejor —aunque aún no sabían para quién exactamente.

Se miraron un rato más, antes de ser interrumpidos por Lee que les llamaba porque tomarían otra foto. Caminaron uno al lado del otro, despidiéndose mentalmente porque decirlo en voz alta justo ahora seria doloroso —_más aún_— de lo que ya era.

Repentinamente sintió ira, porque _ella _no le detuvo.

Ella también sintió bullir el enojo dentro de sí porque _él_ no se negó y siguió adelante.

Porque muy dentro de ellos se _odiaban_ mutuamente por ser tontos y preferían _el enojo_ a seguir arrastrando _su amor_ imposible por más tiempo.

Así que se separaron para la otra foto, como harían sus caminos desde ese día.

Aquel era el final.

El adiós.

—**Fin—**

Es una de las cosas más raras que he escrito (_creo yo_), parece una galimatías, la verdad xD. Mi estado de ánimo no es depresivo, pero la canción coreana "_Erase_" de **Hyorin** con **Jooyoung** e **Iron** que da título a este escrito me inspiro para ello.

Es post The Last (_obviamente xD_) pero no llega a ser del todo post-manga. Es raro, un escrito raro que surgió en uno de esos golpazos de inspiración que recibo de la nada últimamente. No sé a cual odie mas, si a Sakura o Naruto o a cual ame mas mientras lo escribí (_PLOP_).

Espero que este revoltijo de muchas cosas y a la vez de nada sea de su agrado y me permitan saber qué les ha parecido este pequeño escrito, deseándoles un muy feliz y próspero año nuevo, me despido señores.

¡Ja ne!


End file.
